Cinnamon
by glitterxgrease
Summary: My own version of Inception. How I feel the characters should have reacted to each other. Arthur/Fisher Arthur/Eames This story is a slash so be warned. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

The air was sweet and smelled of juniper with a taste of honey. It was the absolute definition of lovely and everything about it made me fall in love. He walked in like something off the red carpet and everyone was staring. What was something that prim and proper doing walking in a Mombasa casino?

It could be a cop, but then again I highly doubt that. He was rather too nonchalant to be a cop and wasn't arrogant like one. The man had coal black hair that was perfectly styled and was wearing a gray suit, with a vest.

The man walked toward me and my eyes narrowed, it was about business.

"Hello Mr. Eames..' The man said to me as he starred at me.

"Uhm Darling do I know you?" I said trying to search my mind for this guys face.

"No Mr. Eames I am Arthur…I work with Dom Cobb..he sent me here"

Dom Cobb the best extractor out there, he must want me to forge for him or something.

"Is this about a job.."I replied.

"Actually yes it is..I cannot give you the info here though.." Arthur said looking around at the huge crowd of people.

"Well then darling where are we going?" I said.

Arthur smiled then whispered in my ear, "Britain..".

I glared at him ready to ring his tiny neck, "I cant go back to my home you dumb bloke!" I said looking at Arthur.

"Don't worry Mr. Eames we got all your charges dropped so you can enter Britain again.." Arthur said smoothly.

"I'm starting to like you better dear" I said and followed him.

"What about my bags" I said following Arthur.

"Already got them Mr. Eames" he said as he approached a car. It was a 2009 black escalade with leather interior. I opened into the passenger side door and tilted my head back. The only thought that kept running through my mind was, what would Arthur look like naked? My mind was so horrible but Arthur was just something I haven't seen before. He was the closest thing to perfection I would ever come by.

During the entire car ride neither one of us said a word. I wanted to hear Arthur speak again I wanted to soothe my mind with his calming voice. Sadly Arthur didn't say a word the entire time. Then when we arrived to the airport he said "Here is your ticket Mr. Eames" then he handed me my ticket and we left the escalade behind.

When we entered the airport I followed Arthur closely. We didn't haft to enter any security checks or nothing, it was like a dream.

Finally I made my way onto the plane and found my seat, which was in first class. Arthur sat two rows in front of me with another man he seems to know. The man had almond colored hair and bright blue eyes, but he looked lifeless and rather ignorant of anything.

Arthur and this man just kept talking until the plane began take off. Then before they sat down the man kissed Arthur.

My eyes nearly jolted out of my head, I felt a bit of anger erupting in my stomach. Jealousy? Something that rarely affected me was hitting me like a bullet.

Maybe I was just dealing with a grade school crush, I like Arthur but it would be gone in a couple days. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to Arthur touching my shoulder glaring at me with them big brown eyes. Those eyes that you could get lost in so easy, step aside limbo Arthur's eyes will blow you out of the water.

Getting up I followed Arthur off the plane I looked around for the guy that he had a previous kiss with; he was nowhere to be found.

When I hit the fresh air I inhaled deeply, "home sweet home…" I whispered to myself. Arthur turned over to look at me he was trying to get me to walk faster.

Arthur had already had a car ready for us; it was a rather huge white van. "I would rather catch the trolley" I muttered.

"Shut up Eames" Arthur said with the usual no emotion tone.

Opening the door to the white van I smelled the smell of cinnamon, it smelt so good and so pure. Arthur got in and seemed to be sniffing to.

We drove throughout the city until we arrived at a warehouse stationed in Manchester. We got out and I followed Arthur into the warehouse. There before my eyes was Dom Cobb a rather good buddy of mine. He walked up to me and reached his hand out for a shake, so I shook it.

"Eames it's been awhile and I hate to brought you hear without any kind of reasonable info..but I will surely make sure you are updated as of now" Dom said.

"Well Dom I figured if you were going to kill me it would have been years ago" I said laughing.

"So I figured it was a job opportunity so that's why you sent your henchman after me" I said smiling at Arthur. Arthur just stared at the floor, in his usual quiet manner. Dom looked over at Arthur in more of a fatherly manner then a friend. "Arthur was you at least nice to my friend Mr. Eames" Cobb said. Arthur looked at Cobb with them vivacious brown eyes. "I was completely civil.." Arthur said defensively.

"No reason to get your knickers in a bunch my darling" I said smiling at him.

Dom rolled eyes and glanced at Arthur. "I'm sure you were Arthur..Now let's get to business"

Dom pulled out a piece of paper, "Saito needs us again…to pull off an extraction".

I felt a little more relieved after I heard the word 'extraction' instead of inception.

Cobb went over the guidelines of the job and gave us the mark. It was Alex Cristo a wealthy man who owned shares; he was apparently interfering with Saito's business. So we basically had to get some confidential information this man had stored into his laptop.

Cobb then handed me a hotel card, The Hilton of course, Cobb didn't come cheap when it came to hotels of course. He was actually a very suave man and was very articulate with everything he did.

"Sorry Eames….you will haft to share a room with Arthur for tonight" Cobb said.

I rolled my eyes back as if I didn't want to spend another minute with Arthur, but I did. I wanted to spend all the possible time I could with Arthur. Arthur looked over at me and I swear for a moment I thought I seen him smile, then it turned into grimace. Seeing him look so upset for that moment made my stomach turn like a Ferris wheel.

Arthur turned over to look at me and then he began walking out the door. I followed behind him and we got into the van again. I looked down to see my suitcase at my feet; I opened it to see all my clothes perfectly ironed. I laughed at the thought of looking like Arthur for a moment.

We began driving until we pulled up at the Hilton and pulled up. The chauffeur came out and grabbed the bags, while the valet drove the van off into the parking lot.

I followed Arthur into the elevator as he pressed the button for the 15th floor. We walked down the hallway and stopped at the door. I slid my card in and we went inside. Arthur set his suit case on the bed and began organizing his luggage.

Arthur was so precise about everything in way I was kind of envious.

"Hey so you taking the bed" I said smiling over at Arthur.

"Of course.." Arthur said with a sarcastic tone.

I grabbed a pillow off the bed and laid it on the floor.

Arthur walked by me chuckling as he began stripping down to his boxers, silky grey ones that were obviously expensive.

I felt something in my jeans get extremely hard and I felt the heat rise to my face.

This evening was going to be unbearable.


End file.
